Akhiba is a bit different now
by Raptain
Summary: Zelrecht was always known for his playful mind. He decided to solve a certain problem by sending a certain white-haired boy in a stripping feast in Akiba. That doesn't seem too bad, except the bad organization can't be beaten by normal means (M rating since innuendos can shock certain minds)


Akihabara is a bit different now

 **Here is a story for your nice eyes. Akiba's trip doesn't belong to me, nor TYPE-MOON works. I wanted a story including a game that isn't that well known. The concept was so funny that I had to. It became an anime, but I didn't include it. As a resume, shadow people are appearing in the city. The hero, a normal plain teenager, must fight off an organization threatening to overthrow the world. The way to beat them is… to strip them in daylight… I didn't put the whole story, since it is not my work. I only used the world and some people while giving the normal hero 'Nanashi' his normal 'route'. The game contains galge elements. You should play it if you want to have a good laugh or see some playthrough. I won't take money from this. With this, I hope they won't send their goons like in the intro picture when you start the game.**

 **Story starts now**

 **Hajime's pov in the whole story**

I call extra bullsh**. I am in Akihabara. Now, you think everything is normal, but it is not. I met a young brown hair girl. She had a ponytail and training gear, dressed in a green and yellow sport outfit with sports gloves, a short as training gear, and she high kicked someone.

She was circled by 5 more peoples with Otaku aura. Well, they fight with giant posters and figurine. I shot with rubber bullets at the one preparing to strike, and his headband tore itself apart. I did the same on his chest since he didn't seem to faint after some extra bullets.

His shirt tore, and he was naked on his torso. I did the same with his pant and it disappeared. After this, he was in his boxer and seem to melt under the sun. He disappeared in shadows as I attacked the other people.

Two bullets on each zone and their clothes disappeared, melting them in shadows. People didn't mind and continued their way after the event. I had my long badass coat on me and my grey bodysuit under it. She looked at my white hairs and red eyes before speaking.

"Thanks man… Thought I was a goner. I am Tohko, Nice to meet you." She was a tomboyish cheerful person it seems.

"Oh, you are welcome, thought I would have preferred if they fainted normally. What was that, melting and all weird dumb****? Also, I am Nagumo, nice to meet you too"

"Yes, that is slightly unsetting. They are called Synthisters from what we know. They are converting people to be some shadow familiars. Since they are of shadow, we need to kick their clothes off, literally. Most stupid type of fight if you want my mind"

She explained it easy enough for me to understand, she is good. "Well, I agree with you on this point… I shall strip them; the other type of attack seems to just rip their clothes… Strange"

"I agree. How about coming towards our 'Stronghold'? Should be funny to have you at our side. And I need some sane person in there. Come on" she said as she grabbed my hand to drag me where she wants.

I am floating when she is running, obviously I do it for fun effects with gravity magic. It's like she is dragging a cape on the wind. I arrived near a big looking building, and she ran towards some café around the corner.

Well, ideal to avoid suspicions and for meeting Otaku friends I suppose. I thought it would be empty but there is life in here. There are high school girls at some tables with desserts in front of them. There is a maid woman by the counter of this café and other people to my right.

Cliched twins, one with glasses, the other jovial looking. There is also a man who has seen some things behind this bar. He seems relaxed, but his body is in tension. He has a black bonnet and a red shirt. This man is something, not afraid to get out clothed like this.

The maid was in a maid outfit, obviously, with blonde hairs and good 'assets'. Two people come from behind and I was surprised. The two weren't human… One was a simple looking Otaku from every day, slightly better looking than normal.

The other was a mauve haired girl with combed pony tails and green eyes. A modest chest and a white robe would describe her. She looked at her chest before glaring at me, oops.

The maid come and asked Tohko "It's a funny sight but… who are you dragging like a corpse?"

"I am not dragging him…" she looked behind her to see she had my arms and that I was on the ground, hanging by my arm. She got me up before presenting me

"This is Nagumo, I met him when I was attacked by 6 of those Synthisters. He helped me and stripped them with his rubber bullets. It was funny to see it happening, but this is all strange how they melt. Can't get used to it"

"A good summary of what happened, but I would like to know…" I said as I looked at the mauve-haired girl behind.

"What is it?" she asked with a patient and calm voice.

"Why are you a kind of Vampire? Albeit a weak one…" I asked as the other tensed a bit.

"How can you tell?" she asked as she tensed too.

"Well, I am one too, somehow, a True Vampire or something" I explained as she looked in shock.

"I thought it was a myth…" she said before advancing "True, I am a kind of vampire, but it's not a bad kind… I came to the Area to stop an organization from transforming everyone in antisocial and violent Synthisters. I changed Nanashi here so that this side won't show

Now, he basically is my familiar. Sorry about this…" she explained while apologizing. A true woman, if not for 'certain parts'. She looked at me "Stop thinking rude things, a woman isn't all for her chest"

"Sorry, what an insightful woman you are… Anyway, since it is only some control over his soul, I can probably remove this interference. However, I'm not sure I can void your contract with him, not my particular domain of interest…" I approached this plain boy.

I put my hand over his head and concentrated on his soul. I grabbed the interference and destroyed it to eliminate interference of Synthisters on him. "There, but he is now a Vampire's familiar. Is this okay?"

"Won't mind, she saved my life. I couldn't repay it if not for her saving me…" said the boy.

I patted his head and said "That's some good mind you have. And you scored points with this phrase"

"Oi, it's about his humanity we are speaking here" said Tohko behind me. "But thanks for taking out some of his antisocial tendencies"

"Bronster? You aren't human anymore? Don't worry, your sister will support you anyway…"

Did she just say some joke with Brother in it? "Ooh, isn't this a genius little sister type here" I said as I pat her head. She grumbled but soon leaned in my hand.

"She accepted a stranger patting!" said Tohko as she saw this. This little sister had dark hair and blue eyes. She has a white blouse with pink shirt and a dark skirt. On her back was a big plushie in the form of a bear.

"Anyway, I have to stop this organization myself, so I'll help you with this. And don't worry about earlier, I don't really need blood to survive even if I am a Vampire… Even if it's a delicacy, I mostly bite for… interesting effects on the female body"

I said with a glint in my eyes before looking around. I did say this a bit too loud, I can see female blushing around… Oh, my ending phrase was a bit perverse. "Cough, sorry. Anyway, strange to say this after the declaration, but can someone show me around?"

Deeper blushes come and Tohko spoke a bit too loud "I'll come with you! But don't bite or I'll bite" she finally said. "We'll patrol at the same time, shouldn't be dangerous with our new badass comrade around"

"You know you almost sounded like you were offering… Well, I don't mind, but we should move out" I replied as she dragged me the same manner we arrived.

"What a true man… he got guts" said Nanashi before we disappeared in the wind. The other nodded when I passed the corner.

We went through a few area. I recognized some streets before arriving at a certain Arena. In the center was a young-looking woman, probably older than this. She had Miko clothes, red hakama, white kimono and a red ribbon.

She squinted her dark blue eyes before shrugging. She was a blonde woman with long frilly hairs. "I am Antoinette. Here's the Arena, you can challenge people here, it will increase your rank and bring stronger people. Guns aren't allowed, wouldn't be sport" explained the woman.

I pondered as I took some Gauntlets out. "I'll take this on. You want to follow me right to the last rank?" I punched my gauntlets, and she put her own.

"We'll make the best team ever" she did the same with her green and black gauntlets.

I had a dark and a red one on me. "Okay, please enter and get ready to fight. You are currently at the F-rank, there is three battles, show me your moves 3" announced Antoinette.

"The New Duo against The Single Fangirl, start" a fangirl appeared… "Can't believe he is so hot, but he can't compare to him!" she said while coming straight at us. I batted her kick with my own. She recoiled, and Tohko jumped on her to punch her gut.

I jumped and punched her legs, I grabbed her pants and took it of in a swift move. In mid-air, Tohko grabbed her shirt and took it off. She went out the Arena after I proved that we could win by stripping people… great…

"That was great, now enters the fanboy. Move this great ass of yours 3" announced Antoinette.

"Here's some nice tits! I could snap a picture while at it" he had this disgusting expression on his face when looking at Tohko, and me?

I appeared before him and punched his body ten times in the air. He landed and bounced before his clothes ripped. Probably can't kill people in this world. "Don't worry, perverts won't get that chance" Tohko seems grateful for the act. Protection against perverts is nice among otaku.

"People here can get, slightly … deranged." She said as we prepared to win through this F rank. "Now appears The Stupid Couple, show these Normies some pain 3" said our jovial and expectant announcer.

"Oh, I love the way you move", "And I love the way you are" said the couple before us.

"Okay Tohka, let's cover each other while attacking in rotation" she nodded and went for the attack.

She punched a straight towards the woman before kneeing her in her chest. The man tried to slash with a wooden sword that I batted aside. She swept the leg of the woman and axe kicked her belly. The clothes of the woman seem to glow some purple color.

Suddenly, Tohko showed her moves, she grabbed the lady's head in her arm and kicked it backward. she kicked each of her side when she got up from this kick. Finally, she put her foot in her armpit before stripping her of clothes.

I was impressed and inspired. I applied some counter strip myself, it would be a good combination while she is stripping someone. I grabbed the extended arm with the sword in it and took his shirt in my hands.

I shoved him aside while stripping the clothe before grabbing his pants at ankle level. I took it off before he could stop his movement. This man is stripped at the same time his woman is. "That's what I call teamwork"

The duo was like "Anti-Normies!"

We acquired a new nickname… Apparently, people could give you nicknames which people would call when they see you… "The Anti-Normies duo has won their entrance towards the E-rank, good luck for the next part, I believe in you"

Right… "Sorry about this Nickname, should we continue…?"

"Yes, please, ain't people calling me that my whole life"

We continued in silence as we got more ridiculous nicknames… "Striper lovers", "Hentai Duo", "Wrestlers", "Macho men", "Body Builders", "Strike Poser" or even "Clothes Destroyers". I could see the despair in Tohko's eyes…

"Are you ready for the S-rank challenge? If you want over the S rank later, you should come alone since I don't accept challenge in Duo" said Antoinette as we stepped into the ring.

"Ready whenever you are!" I received a, "You got it!" in answer.

"All right, The Clothes Destroyers versus The Bear Lovers, start 3"

Three bears appeared, a pink and two browns. I moved to intercept their palm from their costume and punched the pink one in the air. Tohko move to make our combination attack. She jumped on my back and punched the pink bear costume to the ground.

I caught her costume on her feet and launched her back in the air, it stripped her of her pant. She made the bear swing in mid-air after jumping on my back a second time. She ripped her of the torso part before sending the woman to me.

I grabbed her hand when she landed and launched her in a straight line. She made a lariat and the head part came off. Once she arrived, I put my back on her own before we posed, arm crossed.

"Tag team, unison strip"

"Bring it on!"

I moved towards another bear and give a series of punches in his torso. I stripped it when it was too damaged. He bends forwards and I roll on his back before stripping his pant. Finally, I make a jump and take his head between my shoes. I make an acrobatic move and bring him to the ground.

He was stripped. Tohko was sweeping the legs of the other before taking out his pant. She made an elbow descent and ripped his torso before kicking his leg and ripping the mask. They were all stripped, so we high-fived.

"""Poachers""" they all said as they left… Men, I know you parade in bear costume but poachers, seriously?

"Next part is The Police guard versus The Poachers", it became our nickname…

"Can't take those nicknames anymore…" said Tohko as 5 policemen and 2 policewomen cosplayers appeared.

"We'll arrest you for public display of violence" one said before he attacked. As a counter skill, Tohko attacked his legs when he was near. Since she was low, I attacked over her body and punched his torso before she got up and uppercuts him.

He landed after some seconds and his clothes disintegrated. What a powerful combination. Six others to take on. One tried to slash with his night stick, a defensive and abusive tool in the same way. I grabbed him and punched him in his momentum.

The force of this blow was enough to almost rip his cloth. I took his hat and ripped it before launching him in the air to take his pant off. Tohko did the same with another and we regrouped. We looked at each other and nodded.

I took the last two men between my two arms. They debated as Tohko kicked their butts with powerful kicks. The wave was enough to damage all their clothes. Since they were two, she altered her moves. She kinked the first before using a one hundred eighty degree turn to kick the other.

She made a kick behind her and kicked forward again, kicking them in turns. They were badly damaged, so I launched them up. She made an overhead kick, much like me when they descend. It was enough, they were stripped.

There is only two women left. They had police baton. I avoided it and punched the other woman behind her. I elbowed the first towards Tohko that did a knee jump on her. I took old of the second woman from her waist, behind her.

I did a German supplex that ripped her torso up. Next, I grabbed her skirt and swept it strongly. So strong she was in the air one instant, I took the opportunity and took out her hat. I turned in time to see the last woman being sent to me.

I extended my leg and kicked in her side to rip her last clothe. They were all stripped. I fist bumped Tohko when they are leaving..

"""""""Outlaws!""""""" they all said… "The Outlaws have survived this round, now come The Stripism Fanclub. Watch your guard 3"

This woman is doing it just for fun… We can't really go back towards the city with this nickname…

Disguised people came in the Arena. Four women and one… Man? They were disguised as fighters of Justice from a popular Anime. One was yellow, the other was pink and the last was blue. The last two were in black, seemingly having head protection with some costume covering their bodies.

"Let's finish this!"

"All right, partner!" we prepared for this last round.

The two dark clothed one rushed. One had cat paws and the other a baseball bat. I rushed at Tohko who understood and took my arm. She turned two times and launched me back. I sprinted towards those two and did a double Lariat.

The force was immense and stripped their mask. That was enough for them because they fall to the ground. There is only three people standing. "Let's make this a unison triple attack"

"Alright" I launched one in the air before rushing at the next that I punched before kicking in the chin. Tohko uppercuts one and launched him straight in the air. I jumped on one and stripped her hat before stripping her torso and legs.

In that moment, Tohko jumped on my back in mid-air and propelled towards another. She turned on herself and did three axe kicks that stripped the second person. I jumped on her back when in her last movement, making her land safely. The last one was almost on the ground before I descended and kick her.

She bounced back, and Tohko knee kicked her in the air. I launched her at the body, and she stripped her torso in passing. By doing this, she sends the woman back to me, so I make acrobatics to strip her legs to send the cosplayer back.

Tohko pulled back her punch before sending it to the face of this person. It made said one flip 4 times in the air before landing, stripped. We made our pose, back to back.

"Unison, triple raid"

"Justice served" we crossed arms and waited.

"""""Evil duo!""""" they said, not a bad name, actually. But the one Antoinette gave us is better. "Since you finally conquered the Arena, you will be called Supreme Ruler. Good job here, but this Arena can't come up with harder challenges. You can come to fight me, solo, if you want 3"

"I'll take you up on this. Is it okay, Tohko?"

"Sure, I'll watch from the side. Show her hell, partner!" I got some great encouragements. But if I am right, this woman will be a hard challenge.

"Fufufu, this old Manager finally get to fight someone worthy. Prove me your wroth, and I'll give you a special reward 3"

"Partner… Beat her but don't beat her…" Said a certain sport girl. That's a difficult request.

I entered, and Antoinette changed her posture. I can feel the veteran in her. I went battle ready myself. She punched suddenly, but I batted it to the side. I went for the punch, but it was her plan because she throws me over her shoulder. I landed on my feet and turn to replicate the move.

She used the movement to elbow strike me. I intercept it and kick her legs. It destabilized her, but she intercepted the next with her arm before making acrobatics on my leg to kick me. I countered it with my forehead and followed with a punch.

She took back position and adjusted slightly her Hakama. She showed a bit of skin there. She went all out, I did the same. We met punch mid-way and kicked our legs at the same time. Sound wave resounded in the Arena. The bystanders were filming this.

Since they are filming, I decided no to strip her. I'll win like the real thing. My resolve affirmed itself. She resolved herself too. The fight intensified. We were more vicious by the second but didn't strike through the other one's defense.

I made a slip and parried awkwardly her next strikes. "Why didn't you profit of it?" I asked her at the impossibility of me slipping.

"I want to see you being the most serious. And I am sure you wouldn't strike me like this either"

"I see… Well, I'll show you my combo, resist it and you'll win. Since the next combo would kill you, no matter the defense mechanism of this world" I explained as I didn't restrain myself anymore.

I arrived next no her. She punched in reflex. I defended and overextended her guard. I strike my palm in her abdomen. She spat some blood before I uppercut her chin. She backflipped and I strike my elbow in her back. I appeared in front of her after she was propelled forward.

I made a lariat before punching from below her body. Final strike was an overhead kick in her belly before axe kicking her back to the ground. She didn't get up after ten seconds. I moved her on her back to see her face. She had blood falling and was unconscious.

I thought she was dead and applied some light electric spell to move her heart. She didn't breathe, so I did CPR and aspired the blood in her mouth. It worked for the blood and she seems to breathe easier now. She got up and coughed some blood before grabbing me.

I was ready to counter before she kissed me fully on the lips. "You are a bad man, stealing a lady's lips when she is unconscious… take responsibilities, will you?"

"Wait a minute! Come here Nagumo!" said Tohko before kissing me herself after grabbing my collar. "You are my partner! Don't cheat right after we went through hell"

"Don't worry, I can be the mistress, dear Nagumo… relationships aside, you really are powerful. I almost died here. Even if I fell your attempt at restarting me. You could have felt up my breast while feeling my heart beating, you know" she said as she grabbed my hand, putting it over her breast.

"See, it's beating for you 3", what did I awaken? And why are you responding by imitation, Tohko? I was feeling up Tohko breast with my other hand.

"Anh, why are you taking profit of this situation to feel me up?!" She moaned out… and blamed me at the same time. Aren't you the one who put it here? You can't expect me to freeze when they are wonderful.

"Now, I'm horny. Why don't we get a good time, us three?" she asked, but Tohko spluttered some random stuff before defending "I won't let you have your way with him first!"

She grabbed me and went straight in the shrine behind the Arena. It was a living quarter type shrine. Antoinette appeared behind "Welcome to my abode. Now, let's unclothe you to 'work out'". I couldn't see her or feel her strip me before it was already too late.

She used a special technique where she would get in my blind spot in an instant. Then, she took out my clothes in the next before making her way behind me. I was surprised and inspired. I did the same skill with Tohko before moving to Antoinette. She was that skilled? I had no chances.

She let herself unclothe. Tohko asked attention first and we had some hours to kill. We did it for hours straight, making Tohko faint from pleasure before Antoinette worked for the rest of our time. The place was a mess after this.

I took Tohko and clothed her after washing her. She woke up during the bathe but needed help to move around. I moved her by taking her arm around my shoulder. I came back towards her clothe and put her in it. We waved goodbye to Antoinette and got out.

We looked like a soldier getting his friend out of a battlefield in a certain film. People were like "Supreme Ruler!" before fleeing or worshipping us. Luckily, I didn't get a nickname from this fight with Antoinette, or what ensued.

"Look, isn't he a Charm-" I shot him so fast he was stripped in a second. No nicknames, right. There are Synthisters trying to get in my way too.

"Stop right here! We'll strip you out of your mind."

"We are a band"

"And we'll sing your end"

A group of Otaku singers appeared, since I couldn't deal with bullsh** right now, I shot them in three seconds. A lady in grey suit appeared. She had a Valen**** bag on her back. She was a young-looking CEO with long straight black hair.

'Clap Clap', dramatic entry, check. "I happened to see you dealing with those people. Seriously, first is this normal looking boy, then you. You are all slightly interesting. But why are you wearing her like this?"

"You even have the dramatic intro speech. Anyway, she can't feel her legs anymore, do your own conclusions…" I told her before being reminded she was conscious when she kicked my toes.

"Don't say weird things to unknown people!" told my partner, getting power back in her legs. "And I even offered you service by being all over you" wow, I like her humor sense.

"I can see you get along just fine. Anyway, I think we'll see each other again" She totally won't follow us. "Well, it's goodbye for now"

We went back to the café, MOGRA, the Akihabara freedom fighters HQ. What a great name to prone liberation of oneself by Otaku hobby. Tohko took back her position over my shoulder and seems happy to push some assets onto me.

I opened the door and went downstairs. Kati, the maid welcomed us in front of the bar with a slight smile. The glasses man said, "Childhood friend root locked away". His twin nodded before swiping a tear.

The others discussed the event about the woman we met. I put Tohko on the couch before I spoke "We came from conquering the Arena, and the woman followed us here, look"

I pointed at a shadow in the corner, and an exclamation mark appeared in mid-air. She jumped out of cover and pouted "I wanted a great entrance…". She had a beautiful young voice, that's for sure. I was punched by Tohko next to me.

Sorry… "And you seem as close as ever. Way to make a woman in her twenties feel jealous", only twenty? Are you sure? I know CEO tend to lie their way up. "Yes, only twenties…" She added with a reproachful glare.

"Well, I am in my twenties too then!" a convenient opportunity to not reveal my age.

"Don't believe it"

"Shame, it didn't work" it didn't pass… I was so sure they would believe it.

"You can't lie to a CEO… Anyway, I discovered your little fight and these strange melting people. That's why I created an application that would tell who isn't normal. Would you test it?" She asked as she took a snap of me. It didn't produce results.

"Hmpf. You hope to put me in the same category of these not so normal Otaku? I am not anormal, I am Special!" I remarked with as much energy as I could.

They all sweat-dropped and Tohko murmured "I already know how much"

"Alright… Then, Nanashi, could I take one pic?" asked this CEO.

"Sure, but just one" he said, trying to be fun- photogenic. 'Snap'

"It is all bruised on him…" said Shizuku, the mauve-haired vampire.

"I am Shion, the CEO of Daishihon Pharmaceuticals. This app is receiving info via satellite about the person you are snapping a pic, or a group. You'll identify whether or not they are the shadow people" she explained, looking proud and bending a little to show some bosom, and her violet bra.

"They are called Synthisters by the way. And well, thanks, even if I don't have a smartphone like yours. Mine is personally built by me…"

"Even you got one? I need to be up to date…" Tohko is a person behind her time? I saw her playing a PS*, so I am sure she is a little behind.

"Well, I have another one of my prototype, so you can have it… Or we can buy you another one" I replied as I took a smartphone from nowhere.

"Thanks! And it even is connected to internet without having access?" she says as she noticed internet icon. Oh, she can use technology after all.

"Well, since internet is just a way to connect to some server and then, websites, I made it to intercept those connection while functioning. It also doesn't need power, since it recharges by the sun energy"

"Oh, cool, thanks man. Will be useful around" obviously it is useful. Who do you take me for?

"Wait, do you know the value of this? A non-charging smartphone always connected!" said one of the twins

"Well, it was made in my free time so it's fine" I answered calmly at their antics.

"No, no, no! Why don't you put it on the market already?" asked the same boy.

"Well, don't want my piece of work to be analyzed, they would fine some problems with it… Since I used some secret stuff to intercept connections. And I am not Santa Maria… my sweat, my reward"

They got to the ground when I explained the real reason. Tohko was absorbed and went on the net "Oh, partner, there are some of our fights there! Even you against Antoinette"

"You had a fight with Antoinette? You must be strong then… How did it go?" asked the barman called Pops.

"Really hard, since I limited myself, third most difficult fight I had. She was so slippery sometimes, you can watch if you want" I said as I waved to the screen. It projected on the wall after this.

"Wow, how did you do this?" asked Nanashi, "Magic…" They didn't know if that was true and couldn't retort. They saw me fight against Antoinette. They saw me reanimate her too.

"Wait, you killed her in this fight?!" asked Pops as the other were shocked.

"Well, I thought she died and tried to evacuate her mouth from all the blood. But she didn't, nearly but didn't"

"Terrifying power you have indeed" said Pops as he knew how that feat was great. He returned to the bar and the sister appeared. She came and waited in front of me, head inclined, sweater hat down. I patted it before she explained.

"Your well-deserved reward for having complete the Arena as well as the Tohko's route" she murmured the last end for me to hear. Wait, isn't that your reward if you receive the patting?

"Anyway, I'll have to patrol a bit, is there a guy I have to watch out for?" I asked them before getting up.

"A Zenya guy is stronger than the other, be careful" said Nanashi, being helpful.

"I'll watch for him. It won't be difficult. And I hope I won't lose my way" I waved goodbye before going.

I came back by the evening, a red-looking star wa** sword in hand… I whistled and entered Mogra. It was nearly closing. I found Tohko on the couch, not having moved. "I am back, with a gift for Nanashi"

"Yes?" said the boy I wanted to give a gift. "Here, found it on a 'strong' guy, but he didn't really melt, he ran away. I don't know why, but he has a tooth that want to bite you. Be careful"

"… thanks… Will use it as a weapon myself, but you really know how to make surprises…"

"Thanks, I really work on this side of me. By the way, is there a place to stay around? Or should I go to Antoinette's place?"

"You could always spray around with me in here, right?" said Kati before the glasses twin corrected "Stay, Kati, i is stay around."

She was cute when mixing words. "Or you can come to my apartment with me? I could totally profit of an allowance for your stay!" said Tohko on her couch…

"You know how it just sounded right? But I'll take you up on this offer. Well, you will have a good profit, I just used some of my 'talents' to exchange Diamond that I created…"

She had gold in her eyes "Yes! It's the start of a new companionship! Mom! Dad! I found a rich guy!" she shouted before hugging me.

"Oh? Are your legs fine?"

"Yes!" My eyes glinted, and she dragged me towards my new home. We arrived in an apartment with view on the city. We arrived inside and it was not really in order. "Didn't know you were the type to show all your panties to your guest, should I feel worried?"

She glares at me before taking her stripped panties from the ground. I decided to take what was around and put it in order beside me. She comes back and looks at the tidy room. "You can do anything, can't you?"

Should I really answer yes? Ah, no there are things I can't do. "Should probably tell you I can heal your legs and remove stress too" I informed since we were on the subject.

She dropped on the couch and said, "Please do. I'm dying here"

She had her massage done with extreme care, and soon she recovered her state. Someone rang the bell of her apartment, and she moved to open. She discussed a bit before letting said person enter. It was a woman with long brown hair flowing behind and in front of her chest.

A generous chest… She had a beautiful face like her daughter, more mature. She went in with a slightly ripped dress and blood on her gloves. "Hajime, … You know… I can't let you ogle some random woman you just meet…" said Tohko, approaching me.

"Awful, I'm not some random woman… I am your mother, also, I don't mind such a gentleman ogling me. I should reward him to take care of my daughter, shouldn't I?" she asked seductively. "But, I am curious, why would you accept any man, and in less than a week?"

"Mother! I'm not that easy as a woman! I got standards that he met, that's all! Look at him, he is strong, hella strong. We make good partners in combat. He knows how to please me, and he even beat Antoinette from the Arena!"

"Oh, my! He even managed to lay her I hope?" Tohko reddened, remembering our good time. "Oh, better than I hoped!"

"Mother! That's not just it. He can be as rich as he wants! To pay for some rent, he exchanged some diamonds. Isn't that atypical? He's not really human as a boon, he has more stamina than I can muster courage!"

"Sweet… Since your father's death, I always wanted to marry some rich man… And now, you defend my point by saying he is a monster sex machine… How can I not fall in love with this description? I hope he at least has my age…" seeing me nod, she smiled quite greatly…

"Daughter of mine, how about I give you some direct lessons? And you'll show how much you grew in these years of being an independent woman!" said the woman, ignoring any possible protests that I probably didn't have.

The next evening and night was of her showing her daughter some advanced skills. They practiced before Tohko fainted again. I let her sleep like this and busied myself with this perfect mother. We went all out for the night, seeing I sound proofed the walls around the apartment.

I didn't want some pervert nickname anymore… morning come, and this mother just finished enjoying herself on me. She decides to relax, not feeling her legs. I moved to heal them. She seems appreciative. I did the same for Tohko before cleaning them with Magic.

"He doesn't even need to pay the water bill or the doctor… Really a good catch, if not too savage, but we'll manage" she said, her name was Tori, for 'Bird'. She rested on my chest, even if her fatigue was relieved. "Shouldn't we have used some protection? Didn't really take one myself?"

I paled a bit before shrugging. She was a combat sport manager in her life, by the way. "I'll visit again" she said before fainting on the bed. She wanted some sleep it seems. They woke up by midday when I finished preparing some light meal.

Wasn't the best cook, but I can make some dishes, even if it was almost full of can oden in here. Lucky, I had some normal meat in this ring from earlier. I did sukiyaki, it has been long since I did. I just needed to prepare the pot for us to eat vegetables.

This expensive meat was considered a delicacy. They come at the table, intrigued before I brought the pot and the meat. They had big ronde eyes before trying the meat. After biting it, they had tears in their eyes, crying at the delicious meat.

"Mother, … I'm happy to be alive right now", "Me too, daughter" I sweat-dropped at the reaction, and they continued to eat.

"Anyway, I'll have to patrol the area myself, since I sensed someone more powerful than the last possibly leader of this group of melting people"

"Yes, I met some of the melting people. I nearly killed them as they drank a power up medicine… be careful, they managed to rip my beautiful dress" said the mother with newfound affection.

I put some money on the table before leaving. "Did he just drop 10 million yen as if nothing wasn't wrong?" said Tori to her daughter.

"Yes, he did. Should we buy a manor or a house near the area? Or can he built one if we have the land?"

I left after those obvious questions. I appeared near the area, seeing Shizuku and Nanashi walking towards it. I followed, and they had a fight against Zenya, the slightly stronger man I saw the other day.

They finished it with style if I can say. They had some moves in them, even if they weren't better than ours. When he disappeared, another older man appeared. Shizuku murmured "Brother". He was the mastermind, that much is obvious.

I mean, he has a big ass sword, a long coat nearly as good as mine and he appeared in a violet flame. They discussed about Nightears and plan to control the town, and the world. He left after this, and I went back to Mogra.

There was Tohko and her mother here. They waved, and I dropped near them on the couch. The mother jumped on my laps. She had a new sport tenue on her. Some mark and good aeration as well as showing off her body.

"Hajime, should we buy a house or a land?"

"We could buy a Japanese style house…". She brought a catalogue from her pocket and showed some house, waaiting for the last heroes of this party. She selected it and made some preparation. I put a black card in her hands.

I gave her the code, and she kissed me passionately for a full minute. Under the gazes of the persons here. "The Kissing Over—" 'Bang' whatever was about to become my nickname was forgotten. Luckily, I know how to avoid nicknames by now.

She went out with my card, dragging me behind. I flew like a cape in the wind and arrived at the location agency. We bought a new house on a whim. It was cursed in some closet. I put a lot of soul bullets in here and opened it. There is a last unoffensive ghost in a corner. A beautiful little girl.

I let her 'live', and she came out of here. It was an old Japanese house. Tori accepted the ghost because it helped her move things around. She has now the property of two houses, one fully paid in one go and the other in paying.

Tohko went to move her things from her apartment. With the help of the ghost and Magic ring, we already have everything in this house. We went back to Mogra the next morning, after making 'use' of the new furniture.

Even the ghost joined, since I knew soul magic, making her interact with objects around. I left the mother and the ghost here. I dragged Tohko, sleeping in a potato bag carry. We arrived at Mogra. Apparently, they had already found some pattern in the attack of Synthisters.

Shion's help message came for Nanashi, he rushed out with Shizuku. There is a new head here. Some girl looking in her teenage years, grey twin tails and green eyes. "So, why is there a new vampire around? Moreover, with a music instrument as a weapon? Don't you know the value of money?"

I asked this, and Tohko retorted "You just bought a Japanese old-style house with your credit card! After buying new sport gear of high quality for my mother!" she was awake.

"Oh, right, so who are you?" I asked the girl that sweat-dropped by our discussion.

"I am Rin, an Idol and a 'vampire' as you said now, and who are you to not bow down before me? I am a great Idol, you know" did she expect me to be an Otaku idolizing her because I am here.

"Oh, I am glad you asked. Also, I can't have you put me in a state of mind by your voice. I noticed you used some power. Let me show you the power of 'Suggestion' from a real Vampire" I announced before looking in her eyes, mine glowing red.

"You will put yourself on your knees before me", she did, and I patted her head. "Now, it's good you know your better. I am Hajime, a True Vampire in crude words. Remember it, ohohoh"

"He is in the character" said Tohko to the side.

"Wow, a real 'Bitch' girl's laugh!" said Kati as Glasses guy rectified "Rich girl, but it works too"

"What happened to me? How can you put me under your power?!" asked this little idol, Rin.

"Well, I just have more power, it's all" Shizuku entered the scene to see me patting her sister's head.

"What are you doing to my sister?" she asked unsure of my motives.

"Well, showing affection to a lost kitty, I guess… Anyway, is Ms. Shion okay?" I asked, dropping the matter and patting Rin.

"Yes, I am. Thanks for asking. I was pretty badly cornered here" said president showed up, and Rin raised her voice.

"What is she doing here? Isn't she the enemy? She keeps tab on everyone and the organization of Synthisters knows about us. I don't think this is a coincidence", you could be a bit more threatening without enjoying your head patting.

"Yoshi yosh yosh, who is a good kitty. Here, let me scratch this chin of yours" I said before she showed her chin and enjoyed the treatment.

They sweat-dropped seeing how I tamed this little Idol. "The manager of the branch under me made some contract with the mastermind. He controlled the Synthisters in the organization and furnished their power up products", explained the former CEO.

"Oh, the evil associate. Good old…" I said nostalgically as Rin took my hand and scratched her head in the right place affectionally. I didn't even put her under suggestion.

"Yes… Anyway, he contacted us to meet him in front of the station. Totally not a trap if you want to know… We'll have to meet him to end his affiliation with them and their power up" explained the business lady.

Sure, it would be useful… "Do you need my help? I'll help you anyway… Tohko, let's show them how we conquered an Arena with two people" I stopped scratching Rin that woke up from her dream state, looking at my hand in envy.

She seems to ponder before going to the couch "You better come back, Hajime. And you'll scratch me again… Please" the last word was muttered. It seems she is learning while keeping up appearance.

"Sure, it won't be long" I said before going to the meeting place. I saw a businessman rubbing his hands in waiting with a smile on his face. Totally him… Ms. Shion went to speak with him.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?"

"We want you to work for the organization… you won't be transformed, and you'll keep your position" said this shrewd man.

"Tempting offer, if not for the evil side and that I was already the CEO, but don't worry, we'll make you surrender your 'new' position" This woman has some sadistic side, I knew it…

"Really, my 'new' goons say otherwise, why don't we strip you of your rights?" he asked while rubbing his hand and licking his lips.

I put a bullet in his head, he made some backflip before being on the ground. I put 6 bullets in his body and ripped his clothes. I put three more in his boxer and it ripped. A little light came down on his crotch. Protection from Heaven? Age policy insurance?

"Judging by the size of this heaven light covering your genitals, I doubt you can make this woman have a good time… Let me take care of these 'goons' for you, Ms. Shion… I couldn't wait when I saw this man act like this"

"Calling this maiden name like it's nothing..."

I got in position and shot all the men in the area. Since they seem like pervert in business suit. They all were melted in 10 seconds. I went towards some women, and Tohko jumped on one of them. We did a unison with 5 people in it.

I slapped 5 women that are now stunned. Tohko went to high kick them all in the head to keep them stunned. I punched their bodies in rapid succession while she kicked their legs. I grabbed each woman when they fell.

I made the illusion of a rose in my mouth as I stripped them with a dance move. Tohko striped their pants in the opposite movement. I planted a kiss on the woman forehead. We repeated the process for the four other women before taking our positions, back to back.

"And now you are…", "Melting in pleasure, be grateful"

""Unison, quintuple raid, you, are, stripped"" We said, crossing arms.

Ten more women appeared, I looked at Tohko behind me. She nodded as we prepared our most powerful combination as of now. They only had torso and leg clothes. We could use this chain strip move.

I went towards them, followed by Tohko. I grabbed an extended arm and ripped the upper clothe, sending this woman towards Tohko. She received them by stripping their legs off. I did it nine more times, invoking the chain stripping skill.

A multicolored theme appeared behind me with the word ten chain. Tohko finished stripping the last of them. I made some round movement, Saint Se** style with my hand and put them in front. Suddenly, their underwear was stripped. The heaven light appeared, and they melted in cries.

Shion also finished stripping three of them along Shizuku and Nanashi, each stripping five people. We went back to the business shrewd man who pleaded for his life "I got the organization behind me, I'll be saved from you"

As if listening in, the mastermind appeared behind him… good job… "Unfortunately, you took too much liberties in your actions. Also, I have put my plan in action and don't need your support anymore, disappear"

The man ran with his 'tail' between his leg, literally. "Now, I'll activate my plan and suck the Synthisters energy to power up my own member's organization, eradicating this town of its citizens" he pushed a button, a red button on a controller.

Nanashi didn't fall, since I purged him of their influences… he totally didn't expect this, so he teleported away when I waved at him. I knew his location by the tower from sensing his energy reappearing.

"Well, let's meet with the big boss already. But first, let's meet back at Mogra" said Nanashi before making his way towards UD+, the area before the café. I arrived in there and was tackled by Rin. She straddled me and rubbed her head on my chest.

I took her in a cat position in my arms and got up. She snuggled her head in my neck. I totally transformed her… I got to the couch with her on my laps as I scratched her back. "I know where their mastermind is. He appeared at the radio tower"

Glasses guy nodded "It corresponds to my calculations; the radio is at the center of the maximum radius of the attack. We need to move out, they control nearly all the area and people are fainting from the miasma in the air"

"Then, let's show them how we care for this city" said Nanashi. Shizuku nodded and blushed at his conviction side. Wow, you nearly maxed that route. Glasses guy nodded when I looked at him after this exchange. We shook hands for a job well done.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Their raids of this base?" true enough, people appeared at the entry… "Never mind, I'll strip all those in the way, let's run!"

And I stripped them, two by two in the way out. They melted before the other ran out in the open. "Since people are fainting, stay put and let the abnormal and special people take care of this" Nanashi informed.

I make my way with Rin, Shizuku and Nanshi when the others defend our base. I tag team with Rin seeing how close the two are. I melted the people on the way and we arrived in front of the radio tower. But a lot of members appeared to block our way out.

Rin jumped out in them and crashed some with her acoustic piano, a portable one obviously. I shot those who were stupid enough to approach her without minding me. I kicked those that approached while covering her gentle rear.

She sensed my thought and kicked people more strongly… I don't know if she wants to show off or be angry at me. Anyway, there are nearly a hundred here, if not more. They decided to team up on me and Rin, I jumped in the air and used them as springboard. I shot all her opponents before she took care of mine by swinging at the mass.

I descended and in a sweep movement, I stripped their clothes, in three turns on myself. It created a wind that propelled Rin in the direction of new opponents. She stripped them all with a kick before we were back to back.

""Unison: tornado sweeper"" we intoned after crossing our arms. We jumped to our next victims as Shizuku and Nanashi did some unison skill. Making the victim launch in the air before Shizuku grabbed it and sent it to the ground, stripped.

"Hajime, Rin, we'll go after the mastermind, Soga. Please occupy them for the time we stay in the radio tower" said Shizuku before sprinting in the tower. I eliminated their pursuers before sighing.

"Yare yare, I'll have to get the big guns out… Rin, it's time to let loose. I'll get tower guns to cover your subtle rear. Let's exterminate the hundredth in front of us. We'll make this the most powerful unison there is on Earth. Strip them, I'll follow your well-kept behind"

"Stop complimenting my butt between cool lines!" she said as she rushed. I dropped the towers guns, Metsurai. Two death giving Machine filled with rubber bullets. They would strip our followers in a festival. And the festival begins.

I moved behind Rin as she hacked and slashed all people in front. I followed her trail and stripped the persons she hit. I continued after her in zigzag, like a stripping machine. She arrived at the end of the line and made a u-turn. I avoided her sweep as I continued to strip all the enemies.

After ten times doing the process, all person had been stripped. I did some dance and bended Rin in my arm, supporting her body like a dance pro. I got her up, and she kissed me before the Heaven light was invoked when all the underwear disappeared.

""Unison Special Move: Unlimited Strip Works"", unashamed at our total rip-off, we separated and announced our move. The hundredth disappeared, melting ""All, Stripped"". She even put my hand on her rear.

"I'll let you have this rear as a reward" she said in my ear. Maybe she is older than I think, seeing she is a vampire. I put her in an alley, some Metsurai tower gun as guard of this alley. We finished a bit later and went back to Mogra.

She went into my arms, her cat position being her favorite by now. "We are here. That was some sports, stripping hundredth of people in one go" I said to the people inside.

"Welcome back and good work, we were just about to go to the station to see Shizuku off" said Nanashi.

We arrived at the station, Rin in my arms, "Now that everything is all right, I'll have to return to the village to take care of it… Since Soga disappeared, someone has to. Please take care of Rin, Hajime"

"She left… Nanashi. Go after her. You don't want such a crappy ending, do you?" he went after her, not questioning my order. He took her arm and asked.

"What about your freedom? And happiness?"

"I can't have them, I got responsibilities…" she said calmly, yet being hopeful

"I don't care about this, let's watch over them from here"

"We can't live among you; your greed will come true. We make negative energy reveal in you"

"We'll take care of it when it comes. We are stronger together. And I want to watch over them with you!"

"See, you are selfish now, that's why I have to leave", what a poor excuse. Lucky, he knows how to do when women are stubborn about stupid things. Well, certain women… Other would punch him after making complains.

"That's fine. Let me make you happy for selfish reasons" he said before kissing her and hugging her. She didn't fight and hugged back with tears in her eyes.

I fist bumped with glasses guy, the other tagged along. ""Shizuku route: complete! Bouya!"" we said at the same time. Tohko despaired at our antics and Rin clinginess to my leg "Guys…"

Then, I became Rin's Manager along with Shion as her sponsor. We got her place back with money, obviously as I got a sweet reward from her. Didn't know she was the type to take care of 'business transaction' in her bureau. Well, Rin installed in the house with Shion.

We had enough place to 'get along' in there. Even the ghost had her own room after all. Nanashi and Shizuku begin their plan of inserting Nightears in the population, watching over them. I bought multi corporation and used them to sell some products and make money from it.

Here begins the start of my capitalist life… I could nearly buy this city… Well, life goes on as my job was well done.

 **Author's note**

 **Here ends this quick developpment one-shot. My next work would be another game before I go into the wonders of the Japanimation. I got Campione suggestion that I liked. I also have a sword art online abridged crossover ready. Since I made it in one-go, it would be a one-shot separated in four parts. I also prepare you a more romantic story, meaning not so much lady killer harem guy in no game no life. My stories include as much of the original work that it includes my ideas. Later, my lambs. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
